Mad
by Penny Hale
Summary: Song-fic da música 'Mad', do Ne-Yo.


Ino levantou da cama esfregando os olhos. Dormira muito mal naquela noite por causa de Shikamaru. Ultimamente os dois brigavam por qualquer motivo e isso não a deixava feliz. O Nara sempre tinha preguiça de fazer algo se fosse ela quem pedisse, porque se fosse outra pessoa, ele não se importava de fazer. A loira caminhou até a porta do quarto, sonolenta, perguntando-se a que horas Shikamaru voltaria da rua. Sempre que brigavam ele insistia em desaparecer e só voltava na manhã seguinte. Ela abriu a porta do quarto e foi até a cozinha preparar o café enquanto esperava pelo moreno.

"_She's staring at me_

_I'm sitting wondering what's she's thinking_

_Nobody's talking_

_'Cause talking just turn into screaming_

_And now is I'm yelling over her,_

_She's yelling over me_

_All that means that is neighter of us is listening_

_(And what's even worse)_

_That we don't even remember why we're fighting"_

Shikamaru caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha com uma dor de cabeça terrível! Na noite passada ele brigara com Ino novamente e saiu para beber. Sem conseguir voltar para casa com suas próprias pernas, dormira na casa de Shino. Agora, enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, pensava em um milhão de desculpas que poderia dar para a namorada, mas ela saberia ser mentira e eles brigariam novamente. Shikamaru odiava brigar com Ino, mas ela era tremendamente problemática. Como era possível que um gênio como ele tivesse problemas com a namorada? Até hoje ele tentava entender.

"_And it makes me upset girl_

_When you constantly accusing_

_(Asking questions like you already know)_

_We're fighting this war, baby_

_But both of us are loosing_

_(This ain't the way that love is supposed to go)_

_(What happened to working it out)_

_We've falled into this place_

_Where you ain't backing down_

_So what the hell the we do now?"_

Ino percebeu que estavam sem leite e resolveu ir até o mercado, já que Shikamaru deveria demorar a chegar. Foi até o quarto trocar de roupa e pegou as chaves atrás da porta antes de sair. Caminhava sem pensar muito, seus pés sabiam o caminho. Entrou no mercado alguns minutos depois e encontrou Shino comprando pães.

-Bom dia, Ino.-ele disse, sério como todos os dias.

-Bom dia, Shino.-ela respondeu, tentando sorrir.-Você viu o Shikamaru por aí?

Shino notou a preocupação da loira no seu timbre de voz. O Nara podia ser um imbecil às vezes, mas ela o amava.

-Shikamaru dormiu lá em casa ontem, mas já foi embora.-disse ele.-Estava tão bêbado que mal conseguia andar.

Ino sentiu uma pontadinha de culpa, mas fingiu indiferença.

-Tudo bem então!-ela respondeu.

-Ino?-chamou Shino antes que ela sumisse mercado adentro.-Tente não brigar tanto com ele tá? Vocês dois saem machucados dessa história!

"_So both of us are mad for nothing_

_(Fighting for nothing)_

_(Crying for nothing)_

_But we won't let it go for nothing_

_(No not for nothing)_

_This should be nothing_

_To a love like what we got."_

Shikaru abriu a porta de casa e caminhou até o sofá, estirando-se ali. As almofadas estavam com o perfume de Ino. Ela devia ter adormecido ali esperando que ele voltasse para casa, como fazia sempre que ele sumia. Fechou os olhos e permitiu que o sono tomasse conta de seu corpo.

Acordou alguns minutos depois com o som de alguém mexendo em algo na cozinha. Levantou-se do sofá com dificuldade e foi até a cozinha, e encontrou Ino tomando café sozinha e com a cabeça apoiada na mão direita. Caminhou até ela e passou uma das mãos na cabeça dela. A loira se assustou um pouco com o gesto e levantou-se da cadeira.

-Quer tomar café?-ela perguntou, pegando a xícara dele no armário de louças.

Shikamaru a olhava em silêncio. Ino sempre o tratava como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ignorar os problemas os fizesse sumir. Ele a amava demais para aguentar as brigas constantes. Um dia o amor dos dois seria distorcido em raiva e mágoa e Shikamaru não queria disso de forma alguma!

"_I know sometimes it´'s gonna rain_

_But baby, can we make up now?_

_'Cause I can't sleep trough the pain_

_Girl I don't wanna go to bed (mad at you)_

_And I don't want you to go to bed (mad at me)"_

-Ino.-Shikamaru chamou devagar. Ino continuava a preparar o café para ele, ignorando o que ele falava.-Ino!

A loira fingia não ouví-lo. Não queria uma conversa naquela hora da manhã e muito menos brigar. Estava cansada de brigar! Ino largou a xícara em cima da bancada da pia e apoiou suas mãos nela. Shikamaru levantou-se da cadeira, ignorando a pontada que sentiu na cabeça e foi até Ino. Abraçou-a por trás e enterrou a cabeça nos cabelos perfumados dela. Afastou-o com o rosto e depositou vários beijos em seu pescoço. Ino deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem enquanto ele a acariciava.

-Eu não quero mais brigar, Ino!-ele disse, a respiração em sua orelha.

-Também não quero mais brigar, Shikamaru.-ela disse, libertando o choro.

"_Oh baby this love ain't gonna be perfect_

_And justo how good it's gonna be_

_We can fuss and we can fight_

_Long as everything's allright between us_

_Before we go to sleep_

_Baby we're gonna be happy"_

Os dois ficaram o dia todo na cama. Shikamaru resolveu repor todo o tempo que eles passaram brigando com todo o amor desperdiçado. Estavam enrolados nos lençóis, se beijando longamente. Sabiam que o relacionamento não seria maravilhoso, mas o tamanho do amor dos dois poderia superar as brigas bobas. E esperavam que fosse menos problemático a partir daquele dia!

**A falta de criatividade foi tamanha que o nome da fic ficou sendo o mesmo da música! Podre, eu sei. Essa foi simplesinha mas refletiu um pedacinho da minha vida agora. Espero que gostem e mandem sugestões de temas nas reviews! Beijos. ;)**


End file.
